


New Year, new love

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki (Marvel), Insecurity, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Your boyfriend left you for another woman but Loki is there to pick up the broken pieces. During that time your crush on the god becomes something more but your own insecurities won’t let you make the first move.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	New Year, new love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @tom-hlover Let me know what you think about this, for Loki x (plus size fem) reader. Where reader is left by her ex boyfriend for another woman and as she has gotten to know Loki better she fell in love with Loki but is afraid that she may not be worthy of him?
> 
> A/N: I hope you will like that one! I have completely forgotten to use the prompt 24 but I hope that’s not a problem. I don’t think I have said that The reader is plus size but she is really insecure about her body. And thank you @amwolowicz for letting me use her short poem

Wiping your tears away for the third time tonight you headed to the kitchen, wanting to get some water and maybe calm down a bit. You prayed nobody was awake because it would be very awkward if you had to explain to your friends why you were at the compound so late with tears streaming down your face. Fortunately the whole building was quiet as if no soul had ever lived there. You weren’t sure if the team was aware of you being here tonight. Usually you stayed at your other apartment downtown which you were sharing with your boyfriend. Well, ex- boyfriend now. 

Now that you think of it, you were never happy with him but you have been repressing that thoughts for some time. You weren’t in love with him but it still hurt. To be honest, you have been considering breaking up with him but what were you supposed to say to him “Hey, listen, I know we are together but I totally have a crush on somebody else. Who? Oh, you know, Loki, the god of mischief and lies? Yeah, that one!” 

And the fact that Alex was the one to end it should make you feel better, right? Maybe if the circumstances were different then yeah, but the way your relationship with him came to an end was not on good terms at all. 

You have already forgotten why you even came here but had no energy to go back to your room. Sitting down on the armchair you looked at the scenery behind the enormous window and wondered if you could have done things differently. But even if you did, would you be happier? The only sounds you heard were the ones coming from the streets but even they couldn’t silence your thoughts.

“What are you doing in here?” Loki’s tired voice pulled you out of your pity party. You gasped and almost fell off the chair. You didn’t expect anyone to be here after all. You were grateful it was dark because you didn’t want your friend to see your tear covered face. “Didn’t you have a date tonight?” You could hear irritation behind his fatigued voice but didn’t think much of it. He was always grumpy after waking up from a nightmare, which you assumed was the case because 1) Loki came back from a mission this afternoon and 2) it was midnight. Loki didn’t want to hear anything about your relationship with Alex. He hated that guy! You had no idea but Loki has spent many nights wishing he was the one to kiss you goodnight. The one to wake up with you in your bed and the one to have the privilege of exploring every curve of your beautiful body. But a woman like you would never want him. 

“Yeah, I-” you cleared your throat to sound more natural “I’m actually moving back to my old apartment here” you announced, awkwardly fiddling with your thumbs. Loki sat on the couch and put their legs on the table to make themselves more comfortable.

“I see you have finally decided to dump this guy!” your friend didn’t hide their amusement. Loki has mentioned multiple times how much he despised your ex-partner. Every chance he got he would point out every flaw Alex possessed. The god knew he himself was not perfect but that excuse of a man did not deserve to call you his. But as jealous as Loki was of the guy, he would never come between the two of you. You seemed to be happy with your choice and your happiness meant the word to the god. Even if it wasn’t with them by your side. But now that you were single again Loki could finally try and court you properly. 

“Not quite,” you corrected them. “ _ He _ broke up with  _ me.  _ But you probably don’t care about that” you said and clenched your jaw when you felt a lump forming in your throat. 

The god didn’t want to pressure you into telling him more. Seeing that this situation clearly upset you, your friend tried to come up with a good way to cheer you up. Although Loki isn’t known for making people feel better, you were always an exception. Standing up he walked to you and kneeled down. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, laying his hand on top of yours. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Believe me or not but I care.”

“It’s not your fault he was seeing somebody else because apparently I wasn’t enough.” you whispered sadly. That statement shocked Loki. It angered them. How could someone cheat on such a kind and beautiful person like you. Loki was already planning Alex’ murder in his mind. He and his daggers are going to pay that dick a visit later. The trickster wanted to tear this guy apart for hurting your feelings. “You don’t need to be here, Loki” letting the tears wet your face again, you felt pathetic. There’s no better way to end your day than to bawl your eyes out in front of your crush! “I should go,” you announced and stood up, leaving Loki alone in the dark living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months after the break up you started to finally get over Alex. Loki has been spending a lot of their free time with you which really made you feel better. The god had to reassure you multiple times that they didn’t spend their time with you out of pity. He confessed he thought of you as his best friends and would do anything to make you happy again. You couldn’t lie, you appreciated their attention very much. 

You cherished every second you had spent with him. You guys had your own movie nights and a little book club. Your favourite activity was pranking Thor. The first time you heard Loki cry because they laughed too hard was after you 3D-printed a very realistic replica of Mjolnir and walked with it around the compound. And when you, Loki and Peter fooled around with the hammer in front of Thor the poor guy almost fainted. 

Everything was great. Everything except the fact that your crush on the god turned into something more. But you were a realist. Loki would never be attracted to someone who looked like you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long does it take you to put your pants on?” Natasha shouted from your bedroom. She has been helping you choose an outfit for tonight's party. And honestly, you wanted to cry. By now you have already tried five different outfits but there was always something wrong with them. The first dress was too tight, the second showed off too much skin. Then there was a skirt that was way too short for your liking and a pair of skinny jeans that did not look skinny at all. And now you can’t zip up those fucking pants!!!

“Nat, I can’t go!” you cried “They are too small!” 

“What about that dress you bought last month?” your friend stood up and gently embraced you, hoping it would call you down. “The green one?”

“It won’t look good on me.” you protested

“First of all, that’s bullshit” the spy was about to give you the best pep talk you have ever heard in your life. “That time you wore it in the store I have almost passed out! You look beautiful and sexy! I don’t understand why you hate your body so much.” she took the dress off the clothinghanger and gave it to you with a serious face. “Here’s what you're gonna do,” she continued. “You will put this beautiful dress on your gorgeous body. Then we will go to the bathroom and put some makeup on that pretty face of yours and then we’re gonna go to that stupid party!” she looked you deep in the eyes “Understood?” 

All you could do was to agree because let’s be real, who would say no if Natasha looked at them like that?

“And by the way,” she added “Loki is going to love it”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilly night on New Years Eve. The music was way too loud for Loki’s liking. Normally he would never attend a party like that but he had something special planned. It was almost ridiculous how desperate Loki was at the moment. His eyes searched for you in the crowd of drunk people. You have mentioned something about kissing someone at midnight and that it was a tradition of sorts. And after Loki didn’t succeed in kissing you under the mistletoe they thought that a kiss on New Years would be a perfect way to confess their feelings for you. The trickster wanted to take things slowly after your break up with Alex. Walking around the room for the second time his gaze has finally spotted you on the balcony. Straightening their tie Loki put on a confident smile and marched to you. 

You were so lost in your own mind you didn’t notice when Loki appeared.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” the trickster grinned. You turned around and greeted him with a smile. Looking you up and down the gods heart couldn’t stay calm and was pounding in their rib cage like crazy. You looked breathtaking wearing his colours, but then again, you always looked lovely. 

“If you find this beautiful, wait until you see the fireworks.” you said, watching the busy streets of New York. 

You felt Loki’s gaze on you and suddenly all your confidence left you. You thought he was judging your outfit and you wished you had stayed at home. You wanted to impress the trickster and dressed up nicely for this party. You knew perfectly well that the change of clothing wouldn’t change the way Loki felt for you but deep down your heart you hoped the god would notice you and maybe, just maybe, ask you to dance with them. You wished Loki could see you as someone who’s more than a friend but why would a literal god ever want to be with a woman like you? HIs past lovers were beautiful and strong eternal creatures, not weak midgardians who cried during “The Lion King”! Not to mention all the hideous marks on your body which his partners definitely did not have. 

“I would like to say how radiant you look tonight, my dear.” Loki said timidly. You thanked him with a soft smile not believing how they could find anything about you even a bit attractive. “I-I was ehm, I was thinking” The god stuttered “Would you do me an honour and dance with me?” they took your hand in theirs and nervously waited for your answer. Your eyes shifted from fis face to your jointed hands and then at the crowd inside.

“I would love to,” you said, looking at him again “but there are too many people in there.” you confessed and awkwardly tried to pull your hand out of his grip. 

“Oh, that’s fine,” the god told you “We could dance here if you’d like to?” they asked, hoping you wouldn’t reject their offer. Your heart was beating faster and faster the longer Loki looked at you. Not trusting your voice you nodded which made your friend happy. The trickster bowed and opened his hand for you to take it. This action made you giggle which didn’t slip your friend’s attention. 

You put your left hand on Loki’s neck while the other one was being held by his own. Their right hand was gently resting on your waist pulling your body closer. You slowly swayed to the music when the song changed to a faster one and Loki picked up the pace. They spun you around a few times making you laugh. And in this moment as you were dancing with the god of mischief you forgot about your insecurities. You didn’t notice that it has gotten slightly colder but Loki saw how much you were shivering. Taking off his suit jacket he gently placed it on your shoulders. 

“Thank you:” you said and put your arms in the sleeves to not freeze completely. The god was much bigger than you so you were basically swimming in their clothes. And norns, it was so adorable! 

Looking at his watch Loki realised there was only one more minute until midnight. It was now or never! 

“So,” his anxiety level was higher than ever. He wanted to tell you about his feeling so bad but what if this love was one sided? “Do you have any plans for this new year?” yeah, play it cool, Loki, the god said to themselves.

“Not really,” you exhaled heavily “I don’t want to have my hopes high. Otherwise I will just be disappointed in myself again” you explained “You?”

“There is someone that I care for deeply,” Loki replied, nervously picking at his palms “I wish I would tell her how I really feel.” that broke your heart. You knew you would never be worthy of Loki’s affection but hearing that he likes somebody else didn’t help with your self esteem. “I wanted to ask if-” The god wanted to say something but the echo of the screaming people interrupted them.

10!.....9!....8!...

“What?” you couldn’t hear a thing

“I love you!” Loki said lauder

7!...6!....5!

“WHAT?” you repeated

Loki pulled you closer to their body and cupped your face in his hands.

“I love you.” The crowd was still too loud but you have heard every word perfectly. It was as if your entire world stopped and Loki was the sun that gives you life.

4!....3!...2!....

“You- you love me? What?” 

“Yes, and I would very much like to kiss you” you didn’t believe what you just heard and stared at Loki with a shocked expression. The god thought that your silence meant you didn't feel the same so they let go of your face and stepped back. He was about to say that being your friend would be enough for them (a lie he would tell million times if it meant you were willing to spend your time with him) but no words could go out of his mouth.

1!!!!!!

Without any warning you smashed your lips with his. As you put your hands on his cheeks the entire world disappeared. Loki has never been so lost in a kiss before. He hugged you closer to his body and you moaned when he started to gently caress your waist. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, the trickster deepened the kiss. You could feel the passion of this kiss all over your body and felt so much love you were sure there were tears in your eyes. Having to take a breath you pulled away and looked deep into Loki’s eyes.

"When everything fell on me. You were the one who gave me breath." you said gently caressing their cheeks “Of course I love you”

Your heart skipped a bit when Loki leaned down to kiss you again. You knew this year was going to be better.


End file.
